Just Following Orders
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: Tired of his fear of sexy bodies, Etna orders Barbara to do anything she can to help Laharl get over his fear. Little did Etna know how far Barbara would go to see her order through. Eventual Barbara x Laharl. Rated T for certain situations and eventual language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Orders Received**

**Welcome to another new Disgaea fanfic called Just Following Orders. This story will be rather short only around five or so chapters but it will have an ending that might lead into a sequel this this story is well received. So without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: Orders Received**

That was it!

This was the breaking point!

The last, final straw!

Etna stomped through the hall of the castle in complete anger kicking anyone, be it demon or prinny, out of her way. Explosions and the breaking of bones echoed in Etna's raging wake. The reason to her anger was completely justifiable in her standards but unreasonable to many others. Laharl had sent her on the front lines to deal with an army of voluptuous women who had tried to take the throne from him, again.

A few days ago, Laharl weakness to sexy bodies was made public knowledge by a slip of the tongue of a prinny. Not surprisingly, the prinny was brutally beaten by Laharl when he had found out who blabbed. Ever since everyone had found out, powerful demons of all sorts have been enlisting the help of sexy bodied demons to try to take the throne from Laharl. Being that he couldn't fight them directly, he sent his most powerful vassal to deal with them.

Though sending Etna time and again began to make her feel self-conscious about her own body.

"I have had it!" Etna yelled at Laharl as he sat on his throne. "Why are you always sending me to do this!? Why not Flonne or Sicily or Barbara?"

Laharl sighed at Etna's question. Time and again she would ask this question to try and get him to send someone else in the front lines. "Look, Flonne and Sicily are busy dealing with the small groups that attack the castle when you are away and Barbara circles the castle to make sure no one gets in."

"Oh really? Then why is Barbara giving you a shoulder massage right now!?"

"She's on a break." He said dismissively.

"And why can't you just go over there and fight them!?"

Laharl gave a slight shiver. "It's because of their bodies. Every time I see them it just makes me sick to my stomach."

"Oh really?" Etna asked as she pointed an accusing finger at Laharl. "Then why aren't you disgusted by Barbara's body then?"

"I don't know why you're getting so bent out of shape. It's just beating up some demons who want to take my position as Overlord." Laharl said, trying to dodge Etna's accusation.

"Well I'm sick of it! Get someone else to do it!" And with that, Etna stormed off to her room, punching a hole into a pillar as she left.

Laharl sighed at Etna's action. He was going to have to get someone to fix that hole she made. "Barbara go check in on Etna and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Last thing I want is her to burn down the castle in her rage."

"As you order Master Overlord!"

Never one to neglect orders, Barbara walked to Etna's room to assess the situation. She heard the sounds of items shattering and rage filled mutterings. When the sounds came to a stop, Barbara entered the room. "Etna, are you okay?"

Etna turned to her door to see Barbara there. She silently cursed herself for not locking the door. "What do you want?"

"Master Overlord ordered me to check up on you to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"Agh that freaking bastard!" Etna said as she threw a pillow against the wall. "I don't get why he can't fight those people by himself."

"He said that he has a fear of sexy bodies. His fear is what is preventing him from fighting them himself."

"Thank you Miss Obvious!" Etna yelled at her before sighing. "Sorry, I shouldn't take my rage out on you. It's the damn prince's fault! If he wasn't so afraid of-" Suddenly and idea struck the demon girl as she grinned deviously. "Barbara, I have an order for you."

At the mention of an order, Barbara's full attention was on Etna. "What is the order?"

"I want you to help Laharl get over his fear of sexy bodies."

Barbara nodded her head vigorously. "Understood I shall help Master Overlord get over his fear." She made a move to run out the door but stopped. "Wait, in what way do you want me to carry out my duty?"

Etna gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "I don't know, do whatever you feel will help him. Just as long of he is cured of his fear. Oh and don't tell him that you are following my order, understood?"

"I understand!" with a salute Barbara ran back to Laharl's throne room to carry out her order.

Etna giggled with evil delight. "I can't wait to see how she traumatizes him more!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flonne and Sicily walked back to the castle after having taken care of another group of demons intent of usurping Laharl's Overlord title. Though it was against her nature to hurt other people, she always loved helping Laharl out.

"Hey Flonne." Sicily said to get the fallen angels attention.

"Yes Sicily?"

"Why is Big Brother afraid of sexy bodies anyway? Did something happen to him when he was a kid?" Sicily innocently asked.

Flonne thought hard for a few moments before giving a shrug. "I don't know. He never said but it must have been pretty bad for him to be like that."

"Then why isn't he bothered by Barbara then?" Sicily said with a confused look on her face.

"Maybe it's because she is around him often." Flonne said as she remembered that Barbara did stick close to the young Overlord, a bit too close for the fallen angel's liking. The more she thought about it the more she felt a weird emotion stirring up inside her. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts away and smiled at Sicily. "Anyway we shouldn't keep your brother waiting; you know how impatient he gets."

Sicily did take notice that the smile on Flonne's face was a tiny bit forced. She nodded her head and walked through the front door of the castle.

'Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up.'

"Laharl! We're home!" Flonne chanted as she ran up to the Overlord.

Laharl turned away from a demon he was talking to and looked to see Flonne and Sicily walking towards him. "Did you stomp out those groups?"

Sicily nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep, we made sure they'd never bother you again Big Brother!"

"Good. Well that should be it for the attacks for today." Laharl said as he looked at the time on the grandfather clock. "They usually give up at around this time. So go clean yourselves up. Don't worry about making dinner, I got the other vassals to do that."

Flonne smiled at the small act of kindness from the Overlord. Acts like these were getting more common when it came to his closest friends. Though he wouldn't admit it, she knew he was getting more kind-hearted at least to them. "Thanks Laharl!" She gave him a small hug to show her appreciation. Though she noticed that he tensed up a bit, he relaxed and awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Y-Yeah, you're w-welcome." He said slowly.

'Still not returning the hug, but it's better than being pushed away.'

Whenever Flonne used to hug him, he would gently push her away as he was not one to openly show any sort of affection. But as of recently through her continuous hugs, he's been slowly getting used to them.

Flonne and Sicily left the Overlord to go wash up. Laharl had then turned back to the demon he was talking to and gave him a bill to pass for him at the Dark Assembly. Bowing with respect, the demon left to get other strong vassals should the senators deny the bill.

"What to do?" Laharl said as he sat back down on his throne.

Soon enough, Barbara had returned from checking up on Etna. He looked at his order following vassal and saw no slash marks to bruises on her. "So I take it that she was okay?"

"Yes Master Overlord, Etna is fine and is cooling off in her room."

"Good, now continue massaging my shoulders!" He ordered.

"Right away!" Barbara resumed her actions on Laharl's shoulders.

Laharl relaxed as he felt Barbara's hands working the stress out of his shoulders. For a battle hardened, order taking demon, she sure hand some magic hands when it came to giving massages.

Barbara continued her massage until Laharl had fallen asleep in his relaxed state. Making sure nobody saw her, Barbara picked up Laharl carefully as not to wake him up and moved him to his room. Placing him gingerly in his bed, Barbara waited until he woke up so she could carry out Etna's orders.

After all, she never specified if Laharl had to be awake or not to help him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Orders Received -end-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well here's the first chapter everyone I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter Barbara begins her assignment to help Laharl while Etna enjoys the show. If you guys have a funny suggestion on how Barbara should help Laharl get over his fear, send me the idea through PM or review and I will see if I can't add it. Thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Carrying Out My Orders!**

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of Just Following Orders! I have to say, I like the positive feedback for this story. I really hope it continues as I write more.**

**Killthief99: Thanks dood! I was going to put that in but I decided not because I wanted to do that in a this chapter. Your suggestion had been noted and will be put in this chapter!**

**Overlordpringerx: Glad to see that you enjoy it lol.**

**Godzilla90fan: Thanks!**

**Blitz: Thanks, and I just might make more!**

**Girrr: Thanks!**

**Trent: Here is your update! **

**Warhawk07: No need to be scared my friend, your next chapter is here for your enjoyment. And who knows where this order will take Barbara. Only time will tell.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Disgaea or NIS for that matter, Asagi would have had her own game already!**

**Chapter 2: Carrying Out My Orders!**

Laharl slowly drifted out of his sleep at the smell of food drifting into his room from the kitchen. He sat up from his position only to realize that he was in his bed. Looking around, he saw Barbara standing near his bed looking at him.

"Good to see that you are awake Master Overlord."

"Gah!" Laharl jumped back in surprise only to have his back slam against the floor. "Were you watching me the whole time I was sleeping?"

Barbara shook her head. "I was never ordered to watch you. I just brought you to your room when you fell asleep and awaited my next order."

Since the last few weeks have been taxing on Laharl's mind ever since his secret weakness got out, he would sometimes fall asleep at inopportune times due to not falling asleep at night in worry of voluptuous assassins. So he had ordered Barbara to bring him to his room if he ever fell asleep anywhere outside his room.

"Right…" Laharl said as he got up. "Well then come on, let's go eat dinner. I'm starving."

As if agreeing with him, Barbara's own stomach growled, signaling her own hunger. Her face turned red from embarrassment as she nodded her head, following Laharl into the dining room

Laharl stretched his arms over his head as he walked to the dining room. No doubt Etna had already started eating without him. The amount of food she was eating had slowly increased over the course of the weeks. Laharl had made a snide comment about how she would turn as pudgy as a prinny if she continued eating like that. Needless to say, Etna had attacked him for making a joke at her expense. Flonne and Barbara had to pull Etna away from Laharl in order for him to escape without a stab wound from a fork.

The whole dining room was abuzz with conversations as Flonne, Sicily, Etna and Laharl's other high ranking vassals ate their dinner whilst taking about the events of the day. The vassals exchanged tales of battle as they had just returned from fighting off sexy bodied forces from coming into the castle.

"I don't usually like hitting girls," A Male Brawler said as he finished his story. "But it's what the Overlord wants. Not to mention I got a pretty good fight out of it so I'm happy."

Many of the female vassals rolled their eyes at the man. If there was one thing he was good at, it was fighting. Although he said that he doesn't like hitting girls, he treated everyone equally on the battle field and never held back.

The doors to the dining room opened with a flourish as Laharl and Barbara walked through the door and took their seats.

"Hey there Prince." Etna said as she ripped a chunk of meat off of a cooked Cockatrice leg with her mouth. "Glad to see you got up without me having to attack you."

"Shut up Etna, as if your weak little hits could even hurt me."

Etna growled at him. "Bet you wouldn't be saying that if I actually _did_ shoot you in the skull." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Etna said in a sugary voice before turning to Flonne. "So Flonne, how did you and Sicily handle your job?"

Almost all of the vassal's attention was on Flonne and Sicily now. Not being used to such focused attention, Sicily started to turn red from embarrassment. "W-Well I guess we did good. I mean, we made sure that those ladies wouldn't bother Big Brother anymore."

"Really?" An Armor Knight said with doubt in her voice. "And why is that?"

"Because I transformed into the fearsome Flonnezilla!" Flonne said as she tried to make a menacing face but it only succeeded in making her look like a mischievously cute girl. "I blew great waves of fire at them and laughed as I saw them flee in fear!"

Laharl sweat dropped at Flonne's remark. Lately, she has been trying to fit in more in the Netherworld so she tries to make herself seem scarier than she actually is. But no one ever believes that the sweet innocent Flonne could be anything but nice. Many vassals laughed at Flonne's explanation. They knew how powerful her Flonnezilla attack could be, but it's hard to take the attack seriously when it looks like it came out of a 1950's Japanese giant monster movie.

Laharl looked at his younger sister. "And what did you do?"

"Oh, I summoned a bunch of dragons and had the dragons attack them." She said with an innocent smile.

"Good job Sicily." Laharl said as he bit into a steak. Although he would never admit it openly, he was very proud of Sicily and her power. She may be an angel but she had her dad's power flowing in her veins.

"Thanks Big Brother."

"Now, did you guys stomp out the others?" Laharl asked his other vassals.

A chorus of victorious yells sounded in the room, confirming what Laharl wanted to hear.

"Good, you are all serving your Overlord well! Keep up the good work and those fools will be crushed in no time! Hahahahahahahaha-! *Cough* *Hack*" Laharl started coughing as he pounded his chest to get the food down. "*Cough* *Gulp* Ah! Damn, shouldn't laugh when I eat."

Everyone shared a round of laughter at their Overlord's dilemma. Normally he would send a fireball in their direction of laughing at his expense, but he let it go as he continued to stuff his face full of food. Stopping for a moment, he noticed that Barbara hadn't touched anything on her plate. "Barbara why aren't you eating?"

Barbara looked at the Overlord and sighed. "The reason why I'm not eating is because…"

Everyone at the table leaned in to hear what her answer could be.

"Nobody ordered me to eat!"

Laharl slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead as other vassals fell down out of the pure stupidity of her answer. "Alright, from now on, I order you to eat whenever you are hungry in the castle!"

Barbara nodded as she absorbed the order in her head, making sure to remember it always. "Right away Master Overlord!" And with that being said, she started to eat her fill of food.

Soon enough, all the food on the table was cleared off by everyone, but mostly Laharl, Etna and Barbara who were infamous in the castle for being the most ravenous eaters around. Laharl once almost bit a finger off from a vassal who was bringing more food to him. As a result, it was made that Prinnies had to refill the plates whenever need be as no one cared whether or not a Prinnies flipper got bitten off as it was cheap to heal them.

"*Gulp* Ah! I'm stuffed!" Laharl said as he ate the last of his food. He snapped his fingers as about ten Prinnies rounded up all the plates and began to clean them. "Alright everyone, do whatever the hell you want, I gotta go to the Dark Assembly to see if my bill got passed." With that said, many of the vassals, excluding Flonne, Etna, Barbara and Sicily left to do whatever they wanted.

Laharl made a movement to go to the Dark Assembly but before he could, a Male Healer came in yelling. "Ahhh! Overlord Laharl, something horrible has happened!"

"Yeah and there is an annoying little trap screaming at me when I'm right in front of him. Which one do you think I'm more pissed about!?" Laharl growled at the Male Healer.

Male Healers were known for being very cute. So cute that many mistook them for girls. They absolutely hated it whenever they were called traps, but when the Overlord says it; they can't really fight back on it.

"There is a riot going on in Assembly, apparently your bill went downhill very fast! The senators are raging!"

"*Sigh* This is what I get for sending vassals to do an Overlord's job. Lead the way and be quick about it!" Laharl yelled at the Male Healer. He nodded and began running to the Dark Assembly as Laharl followed.

"Well that happened." Etna said as she got up from her seat. She began to walk out before she realized something. "Hey Barbara come here!"

Within seconds, Barbara was standing right in front of her. "Yes Etna, what do you need?"

"I've got a perfect way for you to help the Prince with his fear."

"And that is?"

Etna giggled devilishly as she whispered in her ear what she wanted Barbara to do to Laharl. When she finished, Barbara nodded her head and started walking towards where Etna told her to go.

"Um Etna? What was that?" Flonne asks as she approached the self-proclaimed Beauty Queen.

"Oh that? I just ordered Barbara to help the Prince get over his fear of sexy bodies. No big deal."

Flonne's eyes widened at what Etna just said and how nonchalant she was about it. "You what!? Laharl made it clear that this was something he had to get over on his own. He said he didn't want any help."

"That's right!" Sicily said as she walked up next to Flonne. "You shouldn't go against Big Brother's wishes like that."

Etna rolled her eyes at the two girls. "Oh please, I've been doing stuff like this long before you two showed up. Do you really think that's gonna change? Plus anyway this benefits all of us."

"How?" Flonne asked, very doubtful that this helped everyone.

"Well, first off the Prince won't be afraid of sexy bodies anymore so he can go take care of those people himself. He can stop sending me to deal with those bimbos, and you guys get to spend more time with him."

"What do you mean spend more time with him?" Sicily asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

Etna smirked, she had them now. "Well with those people taken care of, he has more time to spend with his darling little sister." As she said this, she gave Sicily's cheeks a playful squeeze. "And that means more time for you to bond." From the look of delight that spread across Sicily's face, Etna knew she got through to her. "And as for our little fallen angel, you and the Prince can spend more quality time watching anime together like you used to before all this happened. How about it huh? Sounds like a pretty sweet deal don't you think?"

Flonne thought about it for a moment before giving her an answer. "Well... We do need to catch up on our Attack on Titan..."

"There ya go!" Etna said as she patted her on the back. "This shouldn't take anything more than a few days at most."

"Alright then!" Flonne said with a smile. "I support this then!"

"Good, good, now off you guys go. I got some stuff to see to."

The two angels, one former angel, walked away as Sicily began to ask questions about the anime Flonne and Laharl needed to catch up on. Sicily frowned when Flonne told her that this anime wasn't for young kids and started saying she wasn't a kid.

Etna gave another evil giggle when the two exited the dining room. 'Oh this is gonna be good!' She quickly jogged to her room. 'I need to get my camera before she does it!'

Meanwhile, Laharl and his vassals had returned from the Dark Assembly. Some where injured badly so the other vassals took them to the hospital wing to get healed. Laharl had asked to allow the transfer of these new Android demons to come to his Netherworld as he remembered when he and Valvatorez were in the same group, he had an Android demon working for him and she was very powerful, Demon Lord level easy. So Laharl wanted that kind of power in his group so he can crush these fools who would take advantage of his weakness but he wasn't expecting such resistance from the Assembly on the matter. But with his power, he managed to help his vassals force the approval of the bill.

"When one of you have the time, get one of those Android demons here! I want to see what I have work with."

A Armor Knight nodded her head as she walked to get their Overlord's new vassal.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, with her power combined with Etna's and the others, victory shall soon be mine over those soft skulled fools! Just because they know my weakness doesn't mean they can win! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Laharl laughed heartily as he walked down to his throne room. As he turned on a corner, he noticed that Barbara was standing in front of his throne. "Barbara? What the hell are you doing just standing there?"

"Oh Master Overlord! Good to see you." She said as she walked to him. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise huh?" Laharl said with a raised eyebrow and a frown. "What is it?"

Barbara made a turning motion with her fingers. "Turn around and close your eyes and I will tell you when to open them."

"Why not just show me now? I'm the Overlord, not some kid waiting for a birthday present!"

"Just trust me Master Overlord, it will be quite the surprise."

"Ugh fine." Laharl said as he turned around and closed his eyes. "This better be good."

Laharl heard the unclasping of armor and footsteps walking towards him. He was about to question what was going on before he felt Barbara's arms wrap around his body.

"Barbara, what the hell are you-!"

He only got that far as he felt something soft and plush press against his back.

Opening his eyes in shock, he turned his head around to see that Barbara was pressing her breast against his back. Her armor was lying next to her as she pressed her boobs against him. He thanked God because she was still wearing her bra, but cursed him as well that he was caught in her grasp.

"So Master Overlord?" Barbara said as she pressed her breast even more on his back. "How does this feel?"

"This feels horrible! Get off of me!"Laharl screamed as he broke free of Barbara's grasp and ran full out to his room, slamming it shut.

"Did that not help?" Barbara said out loud as she put her breast plate back on her body. "Etna said that would help him."

Speak of the devil, Etna came out from behind a pillar and started to laugh her ass off as a camera held out of her hands. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Oh god, I'm gonna die! Hahahahahahaha! I'm so glad I caught that on tape!"

"Etna why are you laughing? What you told me to do didn't help Master Overlord, I think it only made things worst."

"That was the point Barbara." Etna said as she wiped a tear of humor from her eye. "I was sick of that bastard ordering me to fight all those big breasted bimbos so I decided to teach him a lesson."

Barbara didn't look convinced. "But what about your order? You told me to help Master Overlord get over his fear of big breasted women."

"That was just an excuse to have you help me get back at him. Now that it's over, you can forget the order and go back to doing whatever it is you are doing." Not even waiting for a response, Etna just picked her camera back up and walked back to her room, softly giggling as she did.

Barbara stood in the middle of the Throne Room as she pondered what had just happened. Was Etna right? Was she just using her as a cheap means of petty vengeance? Barbara shook the thoughts out of her head as she closed her palm in determination.

'No! I will not forget this order! Etna had ordered me to help Master Overlord get over his fear and so I shall! I will carry out my orders until he is cured!' She thought with vigor as she walked back to her room. No doubt Master Overlord would be wary of her for a few weeks. She would have to bide her time with this order and wait for the right time to try again.

She will not fail this order!

And although she didn't know it at the time, this was her first true act of free will.

**Chapter 2: Carrying Out My Orders -End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well that wraps up another chapter of Just Following Orders. How did you guys like it? Good, bad, or in the middle? Tell me what you think in the review. I would like to thank Killthief99 for his suggestion of Barbara's booby press on Laharl's back. Remember, I'm still open to suggestions so feel free to PM me or post it in the reviews. Also for those of you who are wondering, Laharl was the one who showed Flonne Attack on Titan. I remember reading somewhere that after Etna left in Disgaea 2 that Flonne and Laharl spent a lot of time watching anime together so I added that as a nod to it. Well thanks for reading you guys and please tell me what you think! Peace out.**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Second Time's the Charm**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's chapter three time for Just Following Orders. I've gotten some good suggestions for this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also due to a suggestion I like, every now and again the demons of Laharl's castle will be dressed in more casual clothes opposed to their normal armor.**

**Banghg: Ella es una de mis favoritas también**

**Banghg (again): Yes he is :)**

**Girrr: Thank you very much!**

**Godzilla90fan: Thank you for the complement and I will!**

**Warhawk07: Y'know what, I'll give them names because you asked so nicely lol. And no prob dood. I always like to get suggestions from ya!**

**Getter B. Rabbit: Sure why not?**

**Overlordpringerx: Ehh I'm borderline about this suggestion but I will consider it.**

**Falcon: Please stop with all the complements~! I'll get a big head~! Lol jk but seriously thanks for saying that.**

**The Gamer Dude: Thank you and here is your next chapter good Dood!**

**Mighty Yoshitsuna: Thanks I will and here is your new chapter**

**Disclaimer: So… Still think I own it? Because I think those guys over there would sue my ass to hell if I said I owned it. *points to NIS***

**Chapter 3: Second Time's the Charm**

It has been six months since Barbara had first tried to help Laharl get over his fear of sexy bodies. Ever since then, the attacks have shown no sign of stopping despite the best efforts of Laharl's vassals who have crushed thousands of people. Due to constant complaints of other vassals on having to wear armor 24/7, Laharl had made it that every Friday, demons could wear whatever they want be it casual clothes or something else altogether, within reason of course. His vassals started wearing t shirts and regular pants and other ordinary clothes, making them much more comfortable with striking down their enemies with ease.

As the months had passed, Laharl's wariness of Barbara had worn off and he trusted her enough to let her be around him again without her trying another bold move to try to help him with his fear.

"Barbara! Wash my laundry!"

And of course, give her orders again.

"Right away Master Overlord!" Grabbing the basket of the prince's laundry, Barbara rushed to the laundry room and carefully put each of his clothing in the washing machine. Once all of them were in, she added the detergent and set the machine to wash, leaving after she did so.

As Barbara walked down the hall she noticed that Sicily was having trouble with something but she couldn't see what due to Sicily's body blocking the view. Barbara would have walked up to her and asked if she needed help but she couldn't without being ordered to. Fortunately for her, Sicily turned around and saw her. Eyes lightening up, she walked to Barbara and pulled at her arm.

"Hey Barbara I need your help with something."

Barbara nodded her head as followed the angel girl to an injured Slumber Cat. It mewed piteously as Sicily and Barbara approached it. "I found this Slumber Cat here injured and meowing for help but the others seem to just ignore it. Can you help me treat its injuries?"

"Yes I will." Leaving Sicily by herself, Barbara ran to retrieve the Cleric that ran the hospital wing of the castle. Walking into the hospital wing, she found a Cleric who was wearing a light yellow summer dress with white trim around the sleeves and a pair of white sandals that matched her blonde hair well. "Sheena, I need your assistance."

Sheena, the Cleric in question, turned around to see Barbara even though her eyes were always closed. She raised an eyebrow at Barbara's request as she found it strange for her to be asking for help without being ordered to do so. "What is it that you need Barbara?"

"Sicily ordered me to help heal an injured Slumber Cat so I came here to get you."

'So that explains it… When will this girl do things of her own accord?' Sheena thought will a sigh. "Very well, lead the way Barbara."

Barbara picked up the Cleric and threw her over her shoulder in a quick manner. Before Sheena could even voice a complaint, Barbara ran at full speed back to Sicily who had started to heal some of the minor injuries with her healing magic. "Oh good you brought Sheena. Come here and help."

Being put down by Barbara, Sheena took a second to get her bearings before she walked up to the cat and picked it up despite the minor hissing sound it made when she had touched its open wounds.

"Hey please be careful Sheena!" Sicily pleaded as she saw how rough Sheena was treating the demon cat. "He's really hurt!"

"Normally I would applaud you for helping others without being asked to Sicily, but this Slumber Cat is not one of Overlord Laharl's vassals." Sheena said as she started healing the cat's injuries. "With this whole exploitation of the Overlord's weakness going on, we can hardly trust anyone outside the castle. As unlikely as it sounds, this cat could've been an assassin sent to kill your brother."

Sicily looked down at the floor as she kicked an imaginary pebble. "I…I didn't think about it like that…"

Sheena patted the girl on the head and gave her a warm smile. "It's alright; the cat is nothing more than a kitten so I doubt it could do anything to harm the Overlord." She finished healing the cat and handed him over to Sicily. "Here you go, all nice and healed." She bowed her head. "I hope to see you soon."

Sicily raised an eyebrow at her last remark. "Um excuse me?"

Sheena blushed in embarrassment as she realized what she just said. "Oh sorry, force of habit. I usually say that whenever I heal somebody."

"That's not something you should say in a hospital." Barbara said with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh well, my mother said that to her patients and so did her mother. I guess it runs in the family. Well either way, have a nice day you two." Sheena walked back to the hospital wing so she could see if there was anyone new that needed to be patched up.

"Thanks for bringing Sheena here Barbara, I really appreciate it." Sicily said as she rubbed the Slumber Cat against her face and he purred with delight. "And I know this little guy is thankful too."

Barbara smiled at her and gave the cat a small pet. "Just following orders, there's no need to thank me."

"No really, if you didn't help me this little guy could've died."

"It's nothing really."

"Well I'm sure it means everything to him, isn't that right little guy?" Sicily asked as the cat purred in agreement. "See, he is thankful."

Barbara smiled and gave the cat another pet behind his ears. "Do you have a name?"

The cat shook his head.

"Oh I know! I'll call you Felix!" Sicily said as she put Felix down. "Do you like that name?"

Felix meowed with delight as he jumped on Sicily's head and began to cuddle against her.

Sicily grabbed the cat from her head and started hugging him while spinning around. "Oh you're just so adorable! I gotta show you to Big Brother!" With that being said, she rushed to the throne room to show off her new pet.

Barbara watched as Sicily rushed down the corridor to meet her brother. The mention of Laharl reminded Barbara that she still had to help her Overlord with his fear. Given that he finally trusted her enough to be next to him, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to try phase two of her plan.

'I must plan this right or else Master Overlord might catch me in the act again.' Barbara thought as she ran to her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isn't he the cutest Big Brother?" Sicily asked as she pushed Felix towards Laharl's face who pushed his hands in front of him to prevent the cat from rubbing his face.

"Yes he looks nice Sicily. Now if you don't mind, show Railier around the castle. I have some business to attend to." Laharl said as he got up from his throne.

"Railier? Who's Railier?" Sicily asked as she cocked her head in confusion.

Laharl pointed to his left to reveal an Android demon to his left. She didn't look lie how they usually look though. She had long light blue hair and the visor around her eyes weren't there to show off two soulful pools of red eyes. She was dressed in a similar manner to the Android class, but some of her armor around her arms and legs weren't there.

"Hello there." She said as she walked up to Sicily. "You are the Overlord's sister correct?"

Sicily nodded her head in agreement.

"I am Railier, a Battle Android that was brought here from Hades. I hope you all will treat me nice."

"Oh don't worry about fitting in here. Everyone is really nice and they'll like you." Sicily said as she grabbed Railier's hand and lead her down the hall. "Come on, let's begin our tour!"

Laharl watched the two walk away before going to the shops to take care of what he needed to be done. The shops had stopped selling Laharl's favorite snack last week and needless to say he was none too pleased about it but he was too busy with paper work, the work created by the devil, to do anything about it. But now that he was free from the curse (at least for now) he could finally give the shop keeps a piece of his mind.

Arriving at the shops, he was greeted with the sight of many female vassals voicing their own complaints to the shop keeps. Apparently Laharl wasn't the only one who enjoyed those snacks

"What do you mean you aren't selling them anymore!?" Lanzarote yelled as she slammed her balled up fists against the counter top. The clerk girl backed away in fear of the Idol girl "I need those to satisfy my sweet tooth!"

A Sea Angel nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, why did you guys stop selling them? Nadie needs her chocolate buzz!"

Nadie was the name of the Sea Angel demon. Ever since she had joined Laharl's group she had a strange habit of talking in the third person. No one has ever figured out why she does this but eventually they got used to it.

"I'm sick of waiting for my chocolate treat! I need it now!" An Armor Knight by the name of Claire yelled at the clerk as she too slammed her fists on the counter top.

The female clerk nervously tried to calm down the raging girls. "Look I know you are all upset about this-"

"You're damn right we are Fey!"

Fey sighed as she continued. "But for some reason our shipments of the Black Netherchocolate Delight have stopped coming in. We can't do anything about it."

I know what you guys can do." Laharl said as his vassals split the crowd in half. He walked up to the counter and fixed a harsh look at the clerk. "You can find out why they aren't coming and get the shipments back!"

"But Overlord Laharl-!"

"I'm sorry," Laharl said, cutting his vassal off. "What part of that sounded like a request?"

Fey's eye widened as she and the other clerks gathered their weapons and left to the Dimension Gate to see what was wrong with the shipments.

"Oh thank you Overlord Laharl!" Nadie said as she smiled with graditude. "Nadie is so happy you decided to help me!"

Laharl's eyes widened as he realized how his action was taken by his vassals. He turned to Nadie and corrected himself. "Fool, did you really think I'm doing this for you? I haven't had chocolate in a whole week and I'm getting pissed with waiting so they better come back with a whole crate of that stuff if they want to avoid punishment!"

The vassals sighed at their Overlord's selfish wants. And here they thought he was doing something nice for his vassals for a change.

"So you guys go back to doing whatever you were doing." Laharl said as he walked away from the group of girls.

When he had turned the corner, the girls began to gossip.

"So did you hear what Barbara did to him a while back?"

"Yeah the whole booby press thing. Nadie is surprised he didn't kill her."

"I know, it seems so strange that he still allows her to be close to him."

"Do you think something is going on between them?"

"Ha! With that order taking air head? As is."

Laharl had overheard what his vassals were talking about due to his sharp hearing and growled at their words. How dare they assume things like that? Laharl had better things to do then to care what his order bound vassal did to him.

'It was probably just some petty attempt of payback from Etna anyway.'

As he walked back to his throne, he was tackled by a purple and green blur.

"Gah! What the hell!?"

Laharl opened his eyes to see Barbara on top of him, wearing a plain purple t-shirt and skinny jeans. He tried to thrash against her but he couldn't get her to budge. She had a determined look in her eyes as she started at the young Overlord. "Barbara what the hell are you doing!? Get off me now!"

"I will Master Overlord, but first I must try something."

That being said, Barbara gently pushed her boobs against Laharl's face.

To say that Laharl's face was red was an understatement. He face was so red that it made the hottest magma look like a tiny candle flame in comparison. He felt his legs turn into jelly as he lost the ability to move or struggle against Barbara. Feeling the soft mounds of her breasts against his face, blood started to trickle down his nose. It only made things worse when he found out the hard way that she wasn't wearing a bra this time but was again thankful that she was wearing a shirt.

"Does this feel better than on your back Master Overlord?" Barbara asked as she continued her motions.

"G-g-g-guh…" Was Laharl's intelligent response to her question.

Seeing as how Laharl wasn't objecting to her actions, Barbara continued what she was doing.

'This must really be helping him. He hasn't tried to throw me off yet.'

But unfortunately for her, Laharl's strength jump started as he managed to push her off of him.

"Master Overlord?"

"W-W-W-W-W-What t-t-t-the h-h-h-h-hell were y-you doing t-to me?" he asked as his face burned redder than any fire.

"I am trying to help you get over your fear of sexy bodies Master Overlord." Barbara said as she moved towards him. "Now please let me continue, I think we may be getting close to a breakthrough."

"NO GET AWAY!" Laharl said as he ran away from her with his figurative tail in between his legs.

Barbara sighed as she watched her Overlord run away from her again. This attempt proved to be better than the first one, but it ended the same with him running away. At this rate it may take months before he is fully cured.

'But it doesn't matter. I will wait as long as it takes to see that Master Overlord is cured!' She thought fiercely. 'I've never failed an order and I won't start now!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laharl slammed the door shut and locked it securely to prevent Barbara from getting in the room. He let out several heavy breaths before his breathing turned back to normal.

'What the hell is going on with her!?' He thought as he managed to sort of calm himself down. 'That air head keeps on trying to kill me with her boobs! What is she planning?'

As Laharl continued to think about this, he looked himself in the mirror and noticed his still blushing face. He rubbed at his face fiercely to try to wipe the blush off of him but it didn't work as his cheeks continued to glow red.

"Ugh this is annoying! Along with Barbara smothering me with her breasts, my face is freaking red! Damn, I need to take a nap to clear my head."

Laharl went into his coffin and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep, hoping to forget the events that just transpired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara went back into the laundry room to check on the laundry only to find that Flonne had just finished drying it. As she folded one of Laharl's scarfs, she took notice of Barbara's presence and smiled at her. "Why hello Barbara! How are you today?"

"Not good." Barbara said a bit dejectedly. "I tried helping Master Overlord with his fear again and he pushed me away like before. Am I doing something wrong?"

Flonne looked at the order following demon with a perplexed look on her face. "Well what did you do to make him shove you?"

"I gently place his head in between my breasts." Barbara said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"You what!?" Flonne yelled as her face grew red from embarrassment of Barbara's actions "Barbara that's what you're doing wrong! Putting his face in your breasts like that isn't going to help him."

"But Master Overlord didn't push me off until a few minutes had passed so I thought I was getting through to him.

"He was probably paralyzed with fear." Flonne sighed as she thought about this. "Look Barbara, I think you might be going the wrong way with this."

Barbara gave Flonne a questioning look. "What do you mean Flonne?"

"What I mean is that doing...erm... what you did." Flonne started, clearly embarrassed by the situation. "Is something that a girl does to a boy that she loves."

"Loves?"

"Yes Barbara. Doing that shows how much a girl likes that guys that she's doing that to."

"But Etna told me that this was a recovery method meant to help people with the same fear as Master Overlord." Barbara said.

"Oh really?" Flonne said as the gears in her head turned and reached a conclusion. 'So that's what happened. I'm going to go give Etna a piece of my mind after this!' Flonne thought as she handed the basket of Laharl's clothes to Barbara. "Can you give this to a male vassal to give to him? I don't think he wants to see you right now."

"Yes, right away!" Barbara saluted Flonne as she left to tear Etna a new one. Flonne didn't get angry often, but when she did even Laharl would keep his distance from her.

Barbara looked at Laharl's clothes in the basket and picked up one of his scarfs. At this moment, she felt some strange feeling stir in her chest as she remembered Flonne's words about love.

'Love huh...?'

She shook her head as she re folded the scarf and placed it back into the basket.

'No, this isn't about love, this is about helping Master Overlord, nothing more. Once he is cured he will be able to stop those women from attacking him.'

She picked up the basket and looked for a male vassal to give the basket to. It was a ridiculous thought to begin with.

After all she didn't love the Overlord.

Did she...?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Second Time's The Charm -end-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well that wraps up another chapter for ya. Sorry for the late update but it's here now. The whole thing Sheena said about hoping to see you again is a Pokemon reference as Nurse Joy says this every time she heals your Pokemon and I go "WTF You like seeing Pokemon hurt you sicko!?" And I think the Nurses in Disgaea like seeing people hurt as well but maybe that's because they are demons. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a revew if you enjoyed it, it always makes my day to see a new review!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
